The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Suntapipa’.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Verbena cultivars with large inflorescences and attractive flower coloration.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in March, 1999 in Shiga, Japan of a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number T86-99-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number T85-99-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Shiga, Japan since October, 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.